1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns gas lift wells in general. More specifically, it deals with an improved combination of surface elemnts that are connected to a gas lift well, so as to overcome certain difficulties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found in connection with low pressure flowing wells, and particularly in regard to gas lift operations, that the conventional connection from the well tubing to a flow line which usually includes a choke or small opening in the path of flow for the produced fluids, tends to hold back the flow of liquid product to such an extent that there may be fall-back of liquid being lifted through the well tubing. While it has been suggested that a relatively unrestricted path should be used for connecting the well tubing to a flowline, such suggestion failed to appreciate the potential in connecting a streamlined flow path using a lateral Y therewith so that the choke is by-passed. Furthermore, use of a lateral Y means that the tubing is accessible for using lubricators or the like to operate therein. The indicated prior suggestion is embodied in an article published in the Oil and Gas Journal--June 25, 1973 beginning at page 98 and entitled "How Needed Changes Can Hike Gas-Lift Production."
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement that is applicable to a well head combination for a gas lift well.